


Inspiration=Connection

by TJS



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJS/pseuds/TJS
Summary: Chance encounters can lead to a rather spectacular chain of events, wouldn't you agree?





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BHS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHS/gifts).



> Hi, friends! So I may have lied a little bit. Re:Blight is gonna stay in the tank for a bit longer due to, well. Me getting staggeringly overwhelmed at the sheer scale of the project. But rather than have you suffer in silence, I've decided to try and give you all something smaller while I work on a couple other smaller projects! Hopefully you'll see something from one of them soon, provided I don't burst a vessel from writers-block-related stress. Without further ado, enjoy a bit of a return to my roots here on this beautiful site: a sweet and fluffy romantic oneshot! I'll be trying a little something new with the structure, too, so I hope that works out!

The chill of early November stung Yayoi's cheeks as a cutting breeze whipped down the front path of Noble Academy, tossing her thick blonde curls and causing her to shiver as she pulled her scarf up to cover her face. "K-Kirara-chan didn't say it'd be this chilly..." Her black tights did little to shield her legs and...sensitive parts from the near-freezing temperatures, which left her legs numb and shaky. It didn't help that she'd already walked a fair amount, and Yayoi was never known for her stamina.

As she passed a pair of girls much better dressed for the weather, a bit of idle gossip caught her ears.

"Hey, do you ever wonder what happened to Nanase-san?" The long-haired girl tilted her head slightly, resembling a confused and curious puppy.

"Hmm? Oh, Yui-chan? She told me what was going on once, but she used big words so I didn't get it at all..." The short-haired girl gave an exasperated sigh. "When I asked her to speak in normal people words, she just said she'd been in an accident and can't walk anymore."

"That's horrible...! But...wouldn't somebody else know about it if she'd fallen or been hit by a car or something?"

The short-haired girl shrugged. "You'd think, but people here kinda keep to themselves a lot...Yui-chan is different, though."

The long-haired girl gave a sad nod. "Mm, she's very friendly and compassionate...and a very strong person. For her to be hiding what happened...it must be pretty traumatic for her."

"Yeah...it'd probably be best if we didn't pry."

 _Huh...that's honestly the nicest gossip I've ever heard. I wonder if I'll meet this Nanase-san._ Feeling a bit uplifted after hearing the two girls talk, Yayoi mustered up a last spurt of energy to carry her to the girls' dorm, a small smile coming to her face at the prospect of meeting up with her dear friend Kirara soon.

 

*     *     *

 

"E-Ehh? Kirara-chan's not here?" Yayoi could feel her heart drop to the floor like a stone in water.

"I'm afraid so. She was suddenly called upon as a substitute in a fashion show this morning." Minami folded her arms and sighed. "Typical of Kirara to not take five seconds to update everyone on what's happening...well, I'd offer to show you around campus and Yumegahama proper, but..." Minami turned and indicated the numerous jersey-clad students engaged in various cleaning activities. "It's cleaning day, a--" A realization suddenly dawned on Minami. "...She did this on purpose. I'll have words for her later...ugh. Anyway, I'm busy coordinating the cleaning teams. I could try and find someone to help, but..."

"O-Oh, no...that's fine, don't worry...I'll just head home, then." Yayoi turned to leave the dorm, almost shrinking in on herself a little out of disappointment.

However, as she was walking away, a voice she heard drew her attention back to Minami. "Minami-san, I finished the showers~ Do you need me to do anything else?"

The sheer earnest cheer in the other girl's voice caused Yayoi to turn around...and as soon as her eyes landed on the voice's owner, she felt her face flush and her heart jump into her throat, where it pounded excitedly. Everything about her, from her round glasses that framed her warm maroon eyes to her ever-present smile, so soft and kind...Yayoi knew that this was love. Love at first sight, just like in a shoujo manga...

Oblivious to Yayoi's little moment, Minami addressed the wheelchair-bound girl. "Ah, Yui. Let me think...the upstairs sections are being taken care of, the kitchen area is under control, the common area, as you can see, is handled...I don't...oh." Minami's eyes lit up a little as an idea came to her. "Yui, we have a guest." Minami gestured to Yayoi. "This is Yayoi Kise, a friend of Kirara's from a town on the mainland."

Yui turned to Yayoi with a bright smile. "Really? Kirara-chan has so many interesting friends. Hello, Yayoi-chan~ I'm Yui, Yui Nanase~ It's nice to meet you~" She wheeled forward a bit and offered her hand for Yayoi to shake.

It took a full five seconds for Yayoi to snap out of her lovestruck trance. "A-Ah...! N-Nice to meet you too, Yui-chan...!" Yayoi quickly took the other girl's hand (a bit too hard, judging on her slight wince of pain) and shook it vigorously (perhaps a little overly so, as it knocked her glasses askew) before letting go. "A-Are you another friend of Kirara-chan's?"

Yui fixed her glasses and chuckled. "Yes, I'm..." She trailed off and glanced at Minami, who gave her a small nod. "I'm another one of the Precure~"

Forget her throat, Yayoi's heart had just shot up out the top of her head. "P-Precure? S-So, you too...?" She glanced at Minami, who gave a smile and a nod. "W-Wow...Kirara-chan has some really pretty friends..."

"I'm flattered~" Minami jokingly gave a small curtsy. "Anyway, Yui...could you show Yayoi-san around Yumegahama? I don't want her to have come all the way here for nothing, and since you've just finished the showers..."

Yui's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh, absolutely! I would love to! Let me just get changed and get my things!" And without even waiting for a response, Yui spun around and wheeled off towards the stairs.

Yayoi was admittedly rendered speechless for a moment at her... _excitement_. "...Is she always like that?"

"Hm? Oh, well, she used to be a little more reserved, but more or less, yes, she's always been like that. Once she became a Precure, she became a lot more...'like that'. And yet I can't help but feel that her smile is starting to seem strained."

Yayoi thought back on what the gossiping girls outside had said. "Is that so...? Maybe she's in pain?"

"Mm...that's my fear as well. But her heart is very strong...whatever it is, she'll be fine. She always is."

"I see...I know someone like that back home, too. Always smiling, no matter how much she's hurting. It's...it's really a miraculous strength to have."

"Ahaha, I won't deny that. It's definitely something special. ...Ah, could I trouble you to wait outside? We need to start cleaning the entryway soon."

"O-Oh, of course! I-I'll do that!" Yayoi hastily bowed several times to Minami. "Th-thank you for all your help!"

Minami chuckled once again. "No, thank you for visiting. I hope you'll stop by when you're done for the day."

"I-I will! Thank you!" And with that, a positively beaming Yayoi went outside to wait in the cold.


	2. Rising Action

Having to walk slowly due to needing to push Yui's wheelchair did little to hamper Yayoi's enjoyment of the little tour of Yumegahama. For now, she was just happy listening to Yui's soothing voice as she talked at length about...nothing, really.

"The other day, Haruka put hot sauce on her fries thinking it was ketchup, can you believe that~?" She giggled, a pleasantly melodic sound that melted Yayoi's heart. "She's honestly adorable...I love her so much."

Yayoi's heart lurched like she was on a roller coaster. "L-Love...? Do you mean...?"

"Oh, oh heavens, no, no~ I mean, I _am_ a lesbian, but no, I'm not in love with Haruka-chan. She's just...a very dear friend to me." Yui's face softened. "Her dream is magnificent, and I wish to protect it with everything I have...even at the cost of my own."

"...You're really brave, Yui-chan. A-Ah, is it okay to call you Yui-chan?"

"Mm, of course. I'll call you Yayoi-chan, then~?"

Yayoi's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Yui say her name. "Y-Yeah! Yeah, that's fine!" Yayoi took a deep breath to calm her heart. "...Yui-chan...do you know any good place to get coffee? It's very cold..."

"Oh, of course! If you keep going straight for three blocks, then turn right, you'll find Cafe Sansha. It's a favorite of mine~"

"Mm, okay. Let's go get coffee, then~" Yayoi put a little more effort into pushing, not just to warm herself up but to in general get out of the cold faster. "I-It's never this cold in November back in Nanairogaoka..."

"Oh, is that where you're from?"

"Mm. It's a really pretty city by the sea, near a big river. It's really nice and calm...w-well, when we weren't being attacked weekly a couple years ago...ever since we won, everything has been peaceful."

"It sounds like a lovely place." Yui clapped her mitten-clad hands together. "I would love to see it someday."

"I would love to take you." There was a small lull in the conversation as Yayoi grasped for a conversation topic. "...So...what's your dream?"

"My dream? I want to become a picture book author. Reading, especially picture books, has shaped my life in ways I can't imagine...so I want to do the same for someone else."

"I see...that's a wonderful dream." Yayoi smiled. "I guess I'm the same, in a lot of ways...except with manga and anime. When I was a little girl, my papa--" Yayoi faltered a little at the memories of her father, but instead of being completely derailed and crying on the spot like she would have years ago, Yayoi pressed on. "...My papa and I would sit down and watch Sailor Moon every week. Every time I would cower or cry, he would reassure me that nothing on the TV would hurt me, or happen in the real world ever..." Yayoi's voice took on a wistful tone. "...My favorite was always Sailor Venus. She was everything I wanted to be when I got older...pretty, popular, confident, and cool...but still not afraid to be herself once in a while. Hehe...I wound up as more of an Usagi, though."

"...What wonderful memories, Yayoi-chan." Yui leaned her head back to look up at Yayoi. "There's nothing wrong with being Usagi, though. She's a crybaby, a klutz, and a bit of a ditz, sure...but she's pretty, too, and out of all the Senshi she has the biggest, most caring heart. The value of that can't ever be overstated."

Yayoi blushed at this. It felt like, by describing Usagi, Yui was indirectly complimenting _her_...but that couldn't be true, could it?

Yui leaned her head back forward again. "Ah, turn here. Sansha should be--" Yui's voice stopped short as they turned the corner, brows knitting into a frown as she saw a man seemingly harassing a girl at the bus stop near the cafe. "...Yayoi-chan, can you hear what they're saying? The wind is rougher down here..."

"Huh? Oh, um...yes, but one second...I'll need to let go of the chair."

Yui nodded. "That's fine."

Yayoi let go of the chair and closed her eyes, touching the first two fingers of each hand to her corresponding ear. Years ago, she'd learned that even the friction between air particles could give her a pathway into places she never thought imaginable. She wasn't in Cure form, so she wouldn't be able to do it quite as well...but it would probably suffice. Static sparked on the tips of her fingers and danced along the dry air particles in front of her, creating a pair of telephone lines in a manner of speaking between her and the people up ahead, slowly creating an intangible mesh around them, with their conversation sharpening into clarity the tighter the mesh got. She repeated everything to Yui as she heard it.

_"C'mon, let me see that drawing. I know a lot of people that work at art schools, I could probably get you a free ride...if you make it worth my while~"_

_"No, thank you. I fully intend to get into art school on my own merit, not on the coattails of some sleazy, entitled rich boy looking for a cheap hookup."_

_"Huh? Don't talk to me like that, you bitch! I'm--"_

And, rather abruptly, Yayoi's elecrokinetic eavesdropping was cut short by Yui _crashing_ through her listening 'mesh', drifting her wheelchair like Takumi Fujiwara's Toyota AE86 and slamming her elbow into the rich kid's lower back, causing him to let out a strangled cry as he was sent flying a few feet away, startling the living _hell_ out of the other girl. Yayoi opened her eyes and took her fingers away from her ears, running to Yui's side. "Y-Yui-chan...!"

"Y-You _know_ this girl?" The other girl's incredulous stare was like an open book, wondering just what kind of people lived in this city.

"W-Well, I..." Yayoi was interrupted by a few coughs and groans of pain from the young man on the ground.

"Get up!" Yui's voice was firm and stern, but somehow not angry. She sounded more like a coach scolding a weak player. "Get up so I can scold you to your face!"

"Y-Yui-chan, I don't think--" And then, to her surprise, the young man got up and turned to Yui, rubbing his lower back. "...Never mind, i guess it does."

What followed was a tongue-lashing so fierce and blistering that even Yayoi felt ashamed of herself, and she hadn't even done anything. It went on for several minutes during which the other girl gently tapped Yayoi on the shoulder. "Pardon me, my bus is here. After your friend is done...flaying that man alive, thank her for me. Ah, and here, take my card." She offered a simply elegant white and purple business card, which Yayoi gracefully accepted with a murmured thanks. "Perhaps we'll meet again someday~" With that, the girl climbed onto the bus, which drove off soon after.

Yayoi watched it go before looking down at the business card. "Mishou--"

"Yayoi-chan~!" Yui's sweet voice coming from behind startled her. "Sorry for the wait~ I just had to take care of that real quick~" She patted Yayoi's back as she wheeled up next to Yayoi. "...Oh, where'd that girl go?"

Yayoi pocketed the business card. "Her bus came. She said thank you."

"Ah, I see. Well, let's head into the cafe~"

"A-Ah, of course!" Yayoi took the handles of Yui's chair again and wheeled her into Cafe Sansha, still wondering what the hell had come over Yui earlier to slam into that man so viciously. Come to think of it, where had he gone...? Ah, well. Yayoi passed a smoking black spot on the ground without noticing it, welcoming the warm embrace of the cafe.


	3. Resolution

The remainder of the day passed largely without incident. The two girls got coffee, visited a few nearby bookstores, sat in the park and talked for a time, and eventually got on the bus back to Noble as the sun was setting. As Yayoi pushed Yui up the hill and began to angle towards the dorm, though, Yui stopped her.

"Hold on. There's one last place I want to go with you."

"Huh? Somewhere at the Academy?"

"Mm. Can you angle off...that way?" Yui pointed with a mitten. "You'll find a path between two buildings...follow it."

"Mm, of course." Yayoi's heart began to pound a little as she followed Yui's instructions. Not just from the physical exertion, but because her thoughts wandered. Specifically, fixating on Yui's earlier bold proclamation of her sexual orientation. Yayoi wasn't exactly _shy_ about hers, but she never brought it up unless someone asked. They had a lot in common, her and Yui...both were extremely creative and imaginative artists with dreams of touching other people's hearts with their content. Plus, Yui was _gorgeous_...and extremely brave, with a heart as big as the ocean. Yayoi would give up a lot of things to be her lover...

"Yayoi-chan, you're spacing out~" Yui's giggle snapped Yayoi out of her trance. After a mumbled apology, she got back on track with pushing Yayoi up the well-worn dirt path. "...The sunset is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"...It is. My mama loves to watch the sunset. Sometimes, on clear days, we go up a hill near our house and have a picnic for dinner."

"That's wonderful. You have a great family, don't you, Yayoi-chan?"

"...It's not too much of a family anymore...just me and mama. But my mama is amazing, and I love her so much."

"Oh, I'm sorry...about your dad..."

"Mm, don't worry. I came to terms with it a while ago." She grunted a bit as she pushed Yui over a big root in the road. "I used to cry whenever I so much as thought about papa...but not anymore. Now, it just...gives me a little pause from time to time. What about you, Yui-chan?"

Yui paused for a long while, eyes focused on her folded hands in her lap. "...I don't remember my birth parents. All I've been told is they weren't very good people, and social services took me and put me in a foster home when I was still a baby. My adoptive family is...simply incredible, however. The Nanases are such... _amazing_ people. So selfless, generous, humble, and creative. They've supported me unconditionally in anything I ever wanted to do, and they've done everything in their power to make sure my dreams will come true." Yui laid a hand on her chest, a tear rolling down her cheek and her voice hitching a little. "They made it so easy to come out as gay, and they were so _proud_ of me when I did...it's because of them that I can feel comfortable being so open about it. I'm...I'm absolutely blessed...and I'm so _proud_ to carry the Nanase name." Yui's face flushed a little as she realized how mushy-gushy she'd sounded just then. "A-Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ramble."

"...No, it's okay. It makes me really happy to hear that you're so...so loved." Yayoi came to the end of the path, an old stone overlook with a single wrought iron and mahogany bench big enough for two. "Is this it, Yui-chan?"

"Mm. Let's sit on the bench together, Yui-chan...let's watch the sunset~"

"O-Of course! I'd love to!" Yayoi wheeled Yui up to the bench and came around to Yui's right side. "Okay, put your arm around my shoulders, like before..." Yayoi carefully lifted Yui from her wheelchair. "Oof...okay, steady, steady..." She shuffled a couple steps to the right and lowered both Yui and herself to the bench. "Okay...are you good...? All set?"

"All set~ Thank you~" Yui leaned back and folded her hands into her lap. "Thank you for helping me get around today."

"O-Oh, I was happy to! Really, I was!"

"...I could tell~ You're not very good at hiding your feelings, are you, Yayoi-chan?" Yui leaned over and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon.

"H-Huh? Wh...what do you mean, Yui-chan?" Yayoi's heart leapt into her throat and started dancing a jig against her trachea as Yui leaned over.

"Mm...you were trying to hide that you fell in love with me the instant you saw me all day. You didn't do a very good job."

Forget throat, Yayoi's heart was trying to escape out of her mouth like an alien parasite. "H-How could you tell...?"

"Mm, various little things. Body language...your frequent blushing...the look in your eyes when you're listening to me talk...all the pieces just kinda fell into place pretty easily."

"I-I see...I guess I was always pretty easy to read, except that one time, but that wasn't my fault..." Yayoi sighed.

"Mm...but I don't hate it." As the sun finished its journey below the horizon, the two girls witnessed a short green flash before the sky began to darken, bringing out the curtain of stars to blanket the world until the time came for it to wake up again. "...Yayoi..." Yui took one of Yui's hands in both of her mitten-clad ones. "...Be honest...was it a fleeting love?"

"N-No, Yui-chan. Absolutely not. E-Even now, it feels like my heart could burst out of my chest just from being around you...y-you're beautiful, you're strong, you're brave, you're cool, you're kindhearted...a-and you have such a magnificent dream. You've captured my heart completely...a-and unless you return it, my heart will remain yours until I pass on."

"...Such a sappy girl you are, Yayoi-chan..." Yui took off her mittens and intimately intertwined her fingers with Yayoi's, staying quiet for a long moment before continuing. "...I expected to get shocked when I touched your bare skin, like you're a Pikachu or something." Yui chuckled. "Silly of me, I know..."

"A-Ahaha...w-well, I have been known to do that on accident a couple times...while I was learning to use and control my powers in civilian form..." Yayoi paused, unsure of how to phrase her next question. "...S-So, um, does that mean--"

"Yes, you doofus~ I love you too. Honestly...it was kinda love at first sight for me, too. I guess it's true...when you find someone you're meant to be with...you just _know_." Her hand squeezed Yayoi's tightly. "...How long are you here for?"

"I'm a guest at Noble for the weekend...but I could probably stay in Yumegahama for a little while longer..."

"...Ah, you don't have school?"

Yayoi shook her head. "No...no, I couldn't burden my mom with that financial stress. I could've gone somewhere else on an art scholarship...but I didn't want to leave her all alone. So I never went to high school."

"I see. Stay as long as you can, okay? I don't...I don't want to be separated from you for too long, not so soon after having met you."

Yayoi smiled and rested her head on Yui's. "...I feel the same way. I'll do my best."

After a long pause, Yui lifted her head and turned to Yayoi. They spoke volumes without a single word before leaning in to lock lips in a gentle yet incredibly passionate kiss, a first for them both. Sparks danced between them, some literal due to some small, harmless jolts of electricity dancing all over Yayoi's skin as her heart rate climbed. It seemed to last for hours, and when it finally broke a thin trail of saliva bridged the gap between their lips and curious tongues. Yui was the first to speak. "...Wow. That was..."

"Electric, right~?" Yayoi winked.

Yui chuckled. "...Yeah." Once again, Yui rested her head on Yayoi's shoulder. "...Curfew is soon...but...can we stay here a little longer?"

Yayoi squeezed her hand, sending a small pulse of harmless electricity to Yui, who jolted slightly upon feeling it. "...Of course we can~"

As the stars spun endlessly above them in their eternal methodical dance, so danced the hearts of the two lovestruck young artists.

And for a long time, they would be happy.

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, here you go, BHS. He's been asking me for YaYuis for years now, and he's finally getting it. Enjoy, you beautiful bastard.
> 
> Like what you see? Follow me on Twitter @hibikanas (https://twitter.com/hibikanas), support me on Ko-fi (https://ko-fi.com/carywilson), and leave your comments and kudos below! Thank you for reading!


End file.
